My Only Love
by Nyx3
Summary: Well this is my first fic and I hope u like it. Its a story about HotoHori and his love for Miaka. But how far will Miaka go to save him once he's captured by Nakago and the Seriyu? I don't know find out!


Hey people, this is my 1st fanfic. I hope you like it. I do not own any of the Fushigi Yugi characters. If I did, me and HotoHori would be um.....*AHEM* smiles evilly, HotoHori runs away. This is a fanfic about how HotoHori is rejected by Miaka, then is captured by Nakago and the Seiryu. How far will Miaka go to save HotoHori? Will she abandon him? Or will she risk everything to save him? I don't know, read it and find out. PG-13 for violence, sexual immuendo, and language. Angst/Romance.   
  
HotoHori listened in to the conversation that Miaka and Tamahome were having. "Tamahome....." Miaka whispered, as if she was dying. "I love you.....please...don't stop" Tamahome didn't answer and it was clear what they were doing. HotoHori squeezed his eyes tight, as if in pain. Well, he was, basically. He loved Miaka, and he envied Tamahome because Miaka was in love with him. If only he could be in that room right now with Miaka.....He would take care of her better than that commoner would ever take care of her. Secretly, HotoHori wished that Tamahome would magically dump Miaka and run off with Yui. He felt bad for Yui. In fact, if they weren't enemies than they could be great pals. They both know the pain of rejection by the one they love. God, I hate this. Thought HotoHori. But what could he do? How could he win back Miaka? Lost in his thoughts, HotoHori stared emotionlessly at the blue sky as he sat outside Miaka's quarters, listening to the two making out and hating Tamahome more than ever. HotoHori was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Nakago was hovering above him. Suddenly the wind blew and HotoHori realized the danger, but it was to late. With deadly grace like a panther and with muted steps like the shadows in the darkest depths of our mind, Nakago made his move. He pounced on the emperor and knocked him out cold. HotoHori stared to fall, but Nakago caught him before he touched the ground. Nakago smiled. Mission accomplished. He thought. The priestess Yui will be pleased. This emperor of Suzaku will prove useful in our battle to win all of China. And possibly, I could win Yui's heart.....Nakago snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of people and footsteps. Shoving his dark fantasies with Yui into the back of his mind, Nakago threw the unconscious emperor over his shoulder and bounded away.   
  
  
Groggily, HotoHori came to on the hard, cold stone floor of the Seiryu palace. Realizing that everything around him was blue, he knew where he was. The young emperor lifted his head to the sound of Nakago's laughter. HotoHori shifted his gaze from the floor to the emperor of Seiryu. HotoHori almost puked. He had never seen anything so damn ugly in his life...Well maybe he had. But this emperor of Seiyu was downright ugly. "Oh-my-GOD! I have never seen anything so damn ugly!!!" He cried, a look of horror crossed his gorgeous face^^. That was a very big mistake. Everyone knew who HotoHori was talking about and their eyes widened to the size of grapefruits. No, coconuts, they were that big. The emperor looked down at HotoHori with such rage HotoHori thought that he would never make it to his 19th birthday. HotoHori swallowed. These Seiryu were known for their brutally, and HotoHori knew he was dead, especially because he was the EMPEROR of Seiryu's worst enemy. HotoHori tried to slide away form the emperor, but he was too quick. With lighting-quick speed, The emperor lifted his hand and slapped HotoHori across the face. HotoHori sprawled and landed somewhere near the entrance of the palace. His head ringing, HotoHori tried to stand. He felt underneath his nose, and felt warm, fresh blood tricking down his fingers. He also felt it coming out of his mouth like a red river...Trying his best not to cry out and stand at the same time, HotoHori found himself in Nakago's grasp. Nakago had him by the scruff of the neck and was about to give him the beating of his life, when Yui cried "You're not really gong to let Nakago kill the emperor, are you, Sire?" The emperor stood and glowered at the young emperor, his enemy. "No, I won't" said the emperor. HotoHori gave a little sigh of relief but the emperor stopped him. "I said you will live" said the emperor. "But that doesn't mean that you are going to get off easily, Pretty Boy. You will tell us the information that we need to know or else your stay here will not be that pleasant." The emperor shifted his gaze to Nakago. "Nakago." The emperor said. "You may do what you wish to make him talk. However, you are responsible for keeping him alive. If you fail to keep the emperor of Suzaku alive, I will have no choice but to execute you. Understand?" Nakago swallowed with fear, then nodded. "Yes...I understand." "Good." said the butt-ugly emperor.^^ "Go. Do what you must to make him talk." Without another word, Nakago dragged the emperor of Suzaku away.  
  
Miaka almost screamed when she heard the news. HotoHori was captured by Seiryu! "No! how can this be? Why didn't anyone hear him being attacked? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" She screamed frantically. "Miaka, you have to calm down or the situation will only get worse because we will all go deaf before we can think up of a plan!" screamed Nuriko who just happened to show up uninvited and unexpected amongst the chaos. Everyone glared at him. "If only Nuriko would SHUT HIS BIG MOUTH than perhaps we can come to a solution!" growled Miaka. She was in no mood for Nuriko's antics now.... "Well, there has to be some way to get the emperor back." Said ChiChri thoughtfully. Everyone started to bicker, and it was getting on Tasuki's nerves. (Yes, he showed up unexpectedly to and no one wanted him there. J.K-I want him there!^^ HeeHee.) ANYWAY! Tasuki stood up. "I don't see why the hell all of you are fighting. You people just need to get off your fat ass and save HotoHori! There, done, end of story. What more do you need? For God's sake, he's been there for you in more ways than one, and you people are all arguing how to save him when all you need to do is go over there and kick ass!" Everyone stared. Miaka looked at the floor and said nothing. oh God. She thought. This is all my fault. She thought back to when she and Tamahome were in her chambers. HotoHori was kidnapped right outside my chamber. She thought. So that must mean that he had heard me and Tamahome....together....Oh my God, I think he knows that me and Tamahome made out.....That must of made him feel really bad, so he wasn't on his guard or something. Miaka, with tears in her eyes, looked up at the clear blue sky. I am so sorry, HotoHori. Now I know why you were captured. I promise you this, HotoHori....I will come and save you, no matter what.   
  
HotoHori awoke again, this time in a prison cell. It was small, and cramped. He was by himself, and he couldn't hear anyone next to him. He was lying on the floor, which was covered in straw. The only light that was in the prison cell was the moonlight that came through the prison window, which was covered in black bars. HotoHori was a mess. He was too weak to lift his head. His once beautiful silky ebony hair was now matted and tangled, from all the times that Nakago had yanked his hair in his desperate attempt to make him speak. His face was bruised and his back felt like it was on fire. His once regal red kimono was torn so that his bare chest was exposed and only the bottom half remained. Biting his lip in an effort to keep from crying, HotoHori's ears pricked at the sound of those heavy black boots coming down the prison hall. Damn. He thought. Nakago's back. He knows I won't talk. So why does he keep torturing me? Dammit, just leave me alone! He nearly fainted again, but now he looked up to see Yui and Nakago talking. He couldn't understand what they were saying.....The prison around him swirled, and he blacked out again. Nakago, the usual sneer on his handsome face. (Yes, I think that Nakago is semi-cute) looked down at the young emperor. "He's not moving." Yui said worriedly. "Nakago… is he dead?" Yui secretly thought he was undoubtedly goregeous, even though he was the enemy. Nakago tried to keep from smiling. He opened the prison door and knelt down at Hotohori's side. He brushed back that black silk blanket pf hair from his brow and lifted Hotohori's chin, Hotohori stirred and opened his beautiful jade eyes. "What do you want?" He asked in a husky voice. "You know what I want." Said Nakago cruelly. "Tell me about the priestess of Suzaku. Come on just a little bit of information is all im asking… It's not that hard, you have a big mouth, Im sure you can tell me." Hotohori looked away. "Listen Jackass I'm not telling you anything. Don't you get it? I wont be telling you anything at all. Even the smallest bit of information can lead you to her. I know that you want to kill her you wont get anything from me." "Alright then have it your way." Said Nakago. He smiled and lifted his hand, he then struck Hotohori across the face and laughed at Hotohori's little whimper. His eyes blurred with tears, Hotohori was forcing the pain back when Yui spoke up. "Enough Nakago, if you beat him anymore he may die. I command you to leave now." "As you wish Ma'am" Said Nakago. He left, leaving the girl and the young man together. "Im sorry." Yui whispered. "I didn't want them to hurt you… I know you're the enemy, but…you're so gorgeous… I just don't want them to hurt you" "Please." Begged Hotohori, "Let me go back to my kingdom, I will try my best to bring peace between Suzaku and Seiryu. But just let me get the HELL out of here!" "Oh Hotohori.." said Yui, her eyes brimming with tears, " All I want is Tama-" But Yui's sentence was broken off by a blast at the other side of the prison. When the dusk cleared, Miaka, Tamahome, Tasuki, Chichiri, and Nuriko stood there ready to fight. "Yui!" Cried Miaka, "Give Hotohori back now!" "Miaka…" Hotohori said wearily. He picked himself up with much effort and stumbled over to Miaka. He collapsed into her arms. She held him tight. "Oh Hotohori…" Miaka whispered fighting back tears. Yui stared. "He truly loves you doesn't he?" She whispered. Miaka nodded. "Go on get out of here. Ill cover for you. While I still hate you for stealing Tamahome I understand what true love is. He refused to give out any information to Nakago, Even when they beat him and he was in terrible pain, all because he loved you. I understand. Now go!" Miaka ran out with the others holding Hotohori. While they were still enemies Yui had finally realized the meaning of true love. 


End file.
